


Fam Get Drawings

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Deceit is in tears.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Fam Get Drawings

Logan gently pat Deceit’s shoulder as Deceit started to cry, looking at the drawing he had just been handed so reverently by Patton. “This is...for me?” he asked Patton.

“Mhm,” Patton said. “You’re fam! You get a drawing!”

Deceit looked like he might cry more at that. Logan sighed. “You gonna be okay, Deceit?”

“He actually likes me...” Deceit sobbed.

Patton cocked his head to the side. “Is he okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Just super happy,” Logan said. “He’s never gotten a drawing from you before.”

“Never?”

“Never,” Logan confirmed.

“I need to fix that! More drawings!”


End file.
